


Virgil's Fright

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, blanket fort, discussion of fears, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Nobody knows what Virgil fears, but he knows how to get comfort when scared anyway.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 87





	Virgil's Fright

Virgil knows the fears of everyone, far deeper than the ones they claim are their deepest fears. It’s his job as Anxiety to know them and either comfort or guide them through facing their fears.

Nobody else can reliably say what Virgil’s fears are though. Once Deceit would have said it was probably to not be needed, except when Virgil ducked out the idea of that being a fear was thoroughly wiped out. The same happened with anything else the sides theorised to be Virgil’s fears, nothing could stick as he seemed insistent on fighting any fear they had including his own.

Anxiety was also the only sides quiet enough to steal Deceit’s hat without him realising while the theft took place.

When Janus went to find the hat he was surprised by how shaken and upset Virgil seemed to be, fretting over the best way to make his blanket nest as an outlet for all the energy he had. “Looks like something scared you? Is everything okay?” He asked, scanning around the room and seeing nothing that shouldn’t be there, although the shelves were tidier than usual.

“Just a nightmare, part of my life, you know. I’ll talk to Remus later.” Virgil hissed out, already pulling Deceit into his nest and cuddling into his side. 

“You ask him to stop them? You know neither creativity controls the dreams each of us have, only the dreams which Thomas experiences.” Deceit mused, easily finding a comfortable position and wondering just how many blankets had been used for the nest.

The scoff he got in reply just made the curiosity over what could frighten Anxiety stronger. “No. He helps me run through the scenarios that scare me. I come up with something, ask him to put me in that scene and work out a way through. It helps work out my adrenaline when I’m ready to face it.”

“And until then you want some cuddles.” Janus concluded, already returning the hug and relaxing into the nest. 

“You like cuddles and I need to check you’re still happy. I don’t want to screw our relationship up. After going through the scene with Remus I’m going to try getting a picnic together.”Virgil shook his head, pulling another blanket over them and nuzzling into Deceit’s shoulder, eyes closing after a moment.

Nobody ever gets told what Virgil fears and those fears tend to change quite regularly regardless. He’s good at his job, whether that’s helping the other sides or himself, but sometimes Virgil just wants to cuddle his snake boy and have a break from them.


End file.
